


Letters

by mrslaurapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslaurapetrie/pseuds/mrslaurapetrie
Summary: Some of Mulder's thoughts





	Letters

**One:**

 

For my Scully. I don't know how to properly put into words what I'm feeling, or what I'm thinking.

Scully, Scully, Scully.... I... I.... here's what I got. 

_February 29_

_Scully,_

_It’s nearly three am, and I’m writing you this letter._

_Isn’t it funny how all my words somehow circle back to you?_

_I could start out writing about all the secrets of the universe, and I would end it with you._

_So I end up with pages of how your voice cracks when your smile breaks through your words. I end up with the way your eyes look when the sun hits them at just the perfect angle, how they lighten and intensify all at once. And I end up with how I’m always only ever inches away, but inside of me it feels like we’re ocean apart._

_I thought that just being was enough. Being next to you, being close to you, being anything for you. But it’s not enough; not for me._

_Not when it seems like galaxies fill the space between the tips of my fingers and your arm. Not when it feels like I’m constantly trying to pull you towards me, and you’re never getting as close as I want you to, as I need you to._

_So I’ll pull harder. I’ll reach out across galaxies to touch you. I’ll cross oceans to stand on the same ground as you. I’ll give you the sun. I’ll listen to the cracks in your voice and I’ll watch them unveil the only sight I’ve ever wanted to be the cause of._

_Somehow, despite all the noise in the universe, I found you._

_And it’s never sounded lovelier._

_Sincerely,_

_Mulder_

 

I know, I know, why not just send the letter by itself. But I need you to know that apart from always wanting to write to you at three in the morning, that I can still feel the same way the next day. The time now is 4:54 pm and I still feel all of that. I want you to know that this isn't something temporary or because you're the only woman I spend all my time with so of course my mind will wonder about you. You aren't temporary Scully, you aren't a phase.

I love you.

I wanted you to know that. At all hours of the night and of the day, I love you.

Okay, that's it.

-Mulder

 

\\\

 

**Two:**

 

This was the other night and I think it kind of speaks for it's self

 

_May 25_

_Scully,_

_Today, the craziest thing happened._

_I was thinking about what I should have for dinner, you know per usual, and I suddenly had the most ravenous craving for spaghetti. So I went out. There’s an Italian place in town that I’ve passed by often, so I decided to head there. When my food came, I realized why this was the place I chose to come despite only ever seeing it and never stopping in._

_The reason is you._

_I know, that’s a weird thing to say. You’ve probably never been there, but yet every inch of the place was covered with you. Do you own an Italian restaurant on 4th Street that I don’t know about?_

_The music that was playing was something I swore you’d adore. It was piano, not too loud and not too soft. Just the right volume to catch in your ears and become the soundtrack of the night. And the entire place was delicate. Deep reds mixed with clean whites, gave the feel that miles and miles of vineyards stretched out before the windows that clearly gave sight to the city. I could imagine you sitting at one of the tables by the window, sipping wine and soaking up the sun._

_When my food came, I could see you in the spaghetti. It matched your hair perfectly. Red, and beautiful. What an odd thing to do. To compare the person I love to Italian food. But in my defense, the two of you have a lot in common. Romanticism, seduction, beauty, craft, comfort and when I look at the two of you: love._

_But of course, I’d choose you over a plate of spaghetti any day._

_Always,_

_Mulder_

_p.s. Next time, let’s visit the restaurant together. Deal?_

I hope you take me up on my offer, I would love to take you. Whenever you're free, you call the shot.

 

\\\

 

**Three:**

 

Here is my last letter. The one that's really given me the confidence to finally give you this whole bunch of writing that I've enjoyed doing.

 

_September 18_

_Scully,_

_Let me first begin by saying thank you. Thank you for letting me be close. Thank you for letting me be someone to you. Thank you for waltzing into my world and changing it._

_But most of all, thank you for last night. The hours between sunrise and sunset were the ones I needed the most, the ones that clarified everything. The ones that confirmed everything my heart had been telling me all along. Tell me, did you feel it too?_

_Last night I realized that I wanted to spend every night for the rest of my life in the same way, with you._

_I’d be lying if I said you made me speechless. The truth is, you make me so weak I forget I even know how to speak. I hope you understand that to me, there is nothing more nerve-racking or more comforting than you. Only you can do this to me._

_As I remember last night, I can only hope that the stars will guide you to my arms. And that you’ll choose to stay there. With me. For all the nights and days to come._

_Always yours,_

_Mulder_

I know these aren't much, but I hope you see Scully. I wanted to kiss you that late night, under the stars, under the veil of that entire night we spent together.

I hope you felt it. 

And I...I hope you feel it now, again, with these letters. It's been awhile since you've heard from me I know. None of that changes how I feel though. I'm sorry these are late, but you know me Scully, you always have.

Anyways, I hope your new job is treating you well. I hope you're happy.

And I hope you know I still love you.

-Mulder 

p.s. D.C. will always be here with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read and thanks to my person for helping and contributing to this.


End file.
